<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Me Better by AngstyBunBun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951773">Like Me Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun'>AngstyBunBun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, based off song lyrics, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghun is in love with Junhee, debating on if he wants to confess</p><p>literally updating this and my other stories solely to say I now have a twitter now @/AngstyBunBun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Me Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a short fic because I like Lauv's Like Me Better</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghun knew he was in love with Junhee, he had known for years, but still there were times that he realized how in love he was. Like right now, being on tour and out for a walk alone with Junhee late at night in New York City. The youngest had wanted to the night market in Queens but Junhee had just wanted to go sightseeing, Sehyoon had gone with the youngest two and Donghun was more than happy to tag allong with Junhee to see the sights. Junhee was holding onto his arm and pointing out things that he thought looked cool, Donghun would barely glance at whatever it was, finding Junhee the most interesting thing to look at in the whole world. Donghun had been struggling that tour with jetlag and just having a time where he wasn’t sure who he wanted to actually be in life other than a member of A.C.E, but he knew it was fine if he was with Junhee. After sightseeing for a while Junhee wanted to go get food and drink, and Donghun was of course happy to follow him. Donghun did have to keep reminding himself that this wasn’t a date, they were just friends and probably only friends because of being in A.C.E not because of anything about him personally. Still it was nice to be out with Junhee, eating and drinking especially since they didn’t have anything to do tomorrow so they could get drunk and sleep in. They were already pretty tipsy by the time they got back to the hotel, Junhee insisted they drink more because of them having a day off he wanted to just get drunk.</p><p> </p><p>So they hung out in his hotel room telling Yuchan to hang out with Byeongkwan so they could drink and probably pass out in the bed. Junhee was happily drinking and leaning heavily on Donghun, Donghun’s heart was already so full of adoration and love for the leader that he couldn’t believe that he was falling more in love just from that night. They sat cuddled up, talking about everything and nothing, Junhee had his face nestled into Donghun's neck while Donghun was playing absently with his hair. They stayed curled up talking the whole night until the sun had risen and was shining in their faces, Junhee finally got up from being cuddled up against Donghun to make them some coffee. Donghun watched him, his eyes soft with love to tired and hungover to care if he got found out. Junhee didn’t notice, or at least he didn’t say anything when he looked back to ask Donghun if he wanted to order room service for breakfast, Donghun said no and they could just go get the free breakfast the hotel offered. So they drank their coffee cuddling up again. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy you stayed with us in A.C.E,” Junhee said suddenly nuzzling his face against Donghun’s neck, “I think A.C.E wouldn’t have made it this far without you being here”</p><p> </p><p>“You could have, but I knew as soon as I met you all that I wouldn’t want to leave you,” Donghun hummed then quickly added “All of you. I knew this is the group I would stay in, you make me feel like a better person than I am in reality. So thank you”</p><p> </p><p>“You are a great person Donghun!” Junhee scolded leaning away to look at him. Donghun only pulled him to get food, halfway through eating Junhee leaned on him heavily “Hyung, after this let's go sleep. We can use my room once Channie gets ready yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure Junnie” Donghun yawned, staying up all night drinking was a lot, moreso when it was all night with the man you were secretly in love with.  Donghun knew that sleeping in the bed was going to be hard on him, especially since Junhee was a cuddler. Still they finished eating and went to the hotel room where Yuchan was just finishing getting ready, Yuchan asked then if they wanted to go out shopping but Junhee told him they were going to sleep because they had been up all night. Donghun was not a fan of the look Yuchan gave him as he said they should just switch rooms. Junhee changed into comfier clothes, a tee shirt and shorts that were almost of shorts as their hot pants had been, Donghun borrowed sweatpants and a shirt and the pair got in the bed. Junhee wasted no time cuddling up to Donghun, one leg draped over his thighs, an arm around his torso and his head tucked under Donghun’s chin. Donghun was certain Junhee could hear his heart pounding in his chest but Junhee didn’t comment on it, falling asleep quickly. Once he was certain Junhee was asleep Donghun pressed one small kiss onto the top of Junhee’s head, able to smell his shampoo, which wasn’t a scent Donghun would ever use but it was a smell he had grown to love because it was Junhee’s smell. Donghun only managed to sleep for 4 hours before he was woken up but loud noises, from the sound of it someone in a room above them was exercising. Sleepily Donghun looked at the somehow still peacefully sleeping Junhee still half draped over him, he didn’t want to move for the rest of the day. They could stay like this in bed all day, let the world pass them by as they cuddled, for one day pretend they were idols who were constantly busy. Junhee stirred just as Donghun was preparing to cuddle back up, of course the upstairs person had to drop something right then. Junhee looked around his face puffy before he groaned and was pulling all of his limbs off Donghun and sitting up. “Still tired? You can cuddle and sleep more,” Donghun tried to hint that he really wanted Junhee to cuddle more.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“No, no I don’t need that. I’m okay, we should get lunch” Junhee said softly “We can order something so we don’t have to get ready. You pick” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll eat anything you want”</p><p> </p><p>“And I want to eat whatever you want”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to eat what you want to eat”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be difficult, Hyung”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you are! Now pick what we are eating or I will bite you,” Junhee laughed</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently you want to eat me,” Donghun sat up to nudge Junhee with his shoulder “But seriously what do you want to eat, I will pay”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to eat what you want” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what you want”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Now it’s just on principal”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re ridiculous I lo-” Donghun stopped himself and then acted like he was thinking then said “Love chicken but I don’t want that right now” </p><p> </p><p>Junhee didn’t react to the almost slip up but sighed and suggested pizza. Donghun nodded and pulled out his phone to order some to their room. Junhee went to wash his face, Donghun watched him sighing quietly. It should be easy, all he has to do is tell Junhee he loved him but he can’t. He has tried multiple times but the words always get caught in his throat, the fear of rejection paralyizes him. Still, he wants to tell Junhee how much he means to him and he wants to have Junhee feel the same, but he knows that isn’t what is likely to happen. Junhee loves all of A.C.E equally, Donghun wasn’t special to him anymore than the other members. Donghun didn’t want to be greedy with Junhee’s attention, but he just constantly wanted it. Donghun ordered the pizza and then flipped on the tv to find something to watch. Junhee eventually came back and flopped in the bed with his head in Donghun’s lap, Donghun started running his fingers through the boy's hair absently. They stayed like that for a while until the pizza arrived, Donghun had left a note that said to leave the pizza at the door. Junhee went to collect the pizza, Donghun watched him. He loved him like this, not his put together leader self but just a soft sleepy man that he just wanted to pull him into the bed and cuddle him while covering his face in kisses. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay so let's eat and then we can find our kids” Junhee sat next to him with the box </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah after we eat,” Donghun said softly, getting himself a slice.  They ate in comfortable silence for a while before Junhee’s phone dinged, Junhee looked at it then smiled</p><p> </p><p>“Oh the kids are back at the hotel so we don’t have to hunt them down” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, so are we really going to change rooms? Do you think Yuchannie was serious?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know I was though, I already told him to get bags and bring yours” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh well alright” Donghun hummed eating </p><p> </p><p>“Did you not want to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, I do!” Donghun said quickly “I love sharing a room with you!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh good, I love sharing with you as well” Junhee smiled so brightly, Donghun was again so tempted to tell him how he felt. Donghun took a breath to prepare to say it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung I have your bags!” Yuchan said bursting in. Donghun’s bubble bust and he immediately shoved the emotions he was feeling down. “I just want you to know Kwannie and I have decided we are going to steal one of every pair of Sehyoon’s socks! Okay I love you byebye!”  Yuchan grabbed his bag and ran out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“That child...I swear” Junhee groaned and stood up “I need to stop them now, Leader time”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine let them have fun. You know Yoon doesn’t mind, stay here with me” Donghun reached out to grab his wrist pulling him back towards the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“But Hyung, the kids need to-” Junhee started but Donghun let him go before he could finish. Donghun went to the bathroom before Junhee could question him, he had almost thought it was a good idea to confess, but he should have known better. He knew they weren’t going to be anything more than bandmates, he should stop getting his hopes up. Junhee stood staring in confusion at the bathroom door, he went to scold the kids but he saw Sehyoon in their room playing with them and demanding his socks. Donghun left the bathroom and went and sat back in the bed sighing heavily, he wished he could get over his crush. Junhee came back in the room sooner than Donghun had anticipated, which made him need to try to hide his internal turmoil. Junhee looked at him then went and sat next to him quietly for a moment then dragged Donghun back to lay down with him. Donghun adjusted so Junhee could drape himself over him like he was a body pillow.  Junhee looked at him then bit his lip and sighed before propping himself up on his elbow, to look at him then mumbled “You really are confusing”</p><p> </p><p>“What? What’s confusing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am pretty sure you feel the same… So I hope this doesn’t make things awkward. Donghun I am so in love with you. If you don’t that’s fine this doesn’t need to be awkward I can handle rejection but I just didn’t want to not say it”</p><p> </p><p>“You-” Donghun stared up at Junhee in shock his brain “I-” </p><p> </p><p>Junhee sighed and started to sit up to move away, halfway through an apology before Donghun had pulled him down and pinned him to the bed. Junhee's eyes went wide as he stared up at him, his ears turning pink. Donghun mumbled out something to the effect of ‘I love you too’ before he kissed Junhee softly. Donghun had intended for it to be a small kiss, soft and sweet; Junhee however had other plans as he wond his arms around Donghun’s shoulders, tangling his fingers in Donghun’s hair and he pulled him back into the kiss. Donghun smiled a little into the kiss resting one of his hands on Junhee’s hip as they kissed, it was still soft and slow. Donghun could stay in this happy little bubble kissing Junhee for the rest of his life for all he cared, but of course they weren’t actually able to as the hotel room door burst open. Donghun pulled away from Junhee to look, Byeongkwan looked at them for a minute then shrugged and ran over to the bed and jumped on it. “Hyungs! Stop making out and come play with us!”  </p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t-” Donghun and Junhee said in unison </p><p> </p><p>“You know we all knew you two were into each other right? That’s way Sehyoon hyung, Channie and I went to the markets last night because we knew Junnie hyung wanted to go sightseeing and that Donghun hyung would go with him. We were playing cupid and we succeeded”</p><p> </p><p>Donghun looked from Byeongkwan to Junhee and back again. Then his face split into a wide smile he leaned back down to kiss Junhee on the cheek. Byeongkwan whined for them to come play with them. Junhee blushed and sat up nodding at Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan dragged Junhee by the arm out of the room while Donghun followed with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in A.C.E made him feel like a better person, but he definitely liked himself better when he was with Junhee. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>